


Possibly

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans no longer feels violently ill around James Potter. But that doesn't last for long. A continuation of Maybe





	1. Prickish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

For the Marauder notes, **Sirius is bold** , James is plain, _**Remus is bold italics**_ and _Peter is italics._

**The only exception in this chapter is when James is writing to Marlene, his writing is underlined so you don't get confused!

_ Prickish _

“Do you want to study with me at lunch?”

“No.”

Lily was taken aback and her eyes narrowed at James. “You are aware that you just turned me down in a rather harsh manner?”

Marlene nodded, her eyes wide. She knew what Lily could do when turned down in such a way.

James looked up from the _Daily Prophet_. “I’m sorry, but I promised that I would be with Sirius today, he’s been kind of down since what’s-her-face left him.”

Lily continued to glare at him. “You are aware that _he_ left _her_ and that Sirius Black is never ‘down’ when he leaves a girl.”

“I don’t know, Lily. “ James sighed in frustration. “He was kinda attached to this one. I swear I almost saw him frown.”

“Well then by all means!” Lily stood up grabbing a scone. “You should tend to your ever needy best friend!” And she left in a fury.

Marlene stayed where she was and sadly shook her head at James. “You’re going to regret you ever said that, James. She’s one to hold a grudge.”

“It’s for her own good, I promise Marlene. Just make sure she doesn’t get too mad?” James said

“That was a prickish thing to say you… you prick!” Marlene said, following Lily’s fashion of exiting.

James sighed and turned back to the _Prophet_ when Sirius sat down across from him.

“There were two very angry ladies I just passed in the hall, I have a feeling it can be traced back to you.”

“I had to blow off Lily today…”

Sirius whistled. “Again? This is not good for your future plan. Are you sure you need to keep doing this?”

“Yes. I need time to plan and execute. Therefore, my Lily Time has to be cut.”

Remus sat next to him. “What about your Qudditich time? Practicing two hours a day can surely be cut down for some Lily Time?”

 

 Did you hear what Mooney said this morning?

_No…_

He said that Lily was more important than Qudditich.

_Well, she should be. She is your girlfriend Prongs._

**_Thank you Wormtail, at least you are someone with your priorities in ORDER._ **

**Coming from non-Qudditich players Prongs, calm down.**

I just don’t understand how you can’t grasp that girls come and go, but Qudditich, that’s something that will never leave.

**AAAnd we’ve lost him.**

**_Do you think we’ll get him back before the end of the class?_ **

**There is a very small chance.**

 

“He’s such a prick!” 

“Yes, Marlene, you’ve said that already. I think we need to find a new name for Potter.”

Marlene stopped copying notes from Lily and stared. “You are aware that you just -”

“Relapsed into last year? Yes, I have been toying with the idea for a few weeks now, ever since he started skiving me off…”

“He told me to not let you get too mad.”

“I’m past mad now, Marlene.”

“Oh, no, you’re not!”

“Yes,” Lily said, mindlessly copying down what Professor Binns was saying. “I am indifferent.”

“That’s a little bit prickish, don’t you think? I mean he does deserve a lot of what you give him, but indifference?”

“Do not ask me to reconsider, I no longer care.”

“Being an emotionless prick doesn’t really suit you,” Marlene sighed.

“And you being my friend doesn’t really suit me, but I’m being a big girl and I put up with it.”

Marlene shook her head. “That is not being indifferent, Lily! That is a very active stance in hating me.”

“I’m not being indifferent with you, but with him.”

“And just when you think that you can’t get any lower then Potter.” A piece of paper hit Marlene in the back of the head.

Is she really upset?

Marlene glared at James and nodded. He frowned, wrote something else and threw it to her.

Are you really upset?

Marlene rolled her eyes and nodded. James bit his lip and shrugged. 

 

She’s mad… that means Lily’s mad

**_Really? I think Lily will take the high road and forgive you, like she’s done for the last few weeks._ **

Oh Merlin, she’s going to leave me.

**Prongs, lighten up. Lily is a one-of-a-kind girl, she’s not going to leave you because you’re ditching her.**

Oh Merlin, she’s going to leave me.

**_Just be extra nice when you do spend time with her._ **

I’m always extra nice to her.

“ **Umm sorry Lily, I umm can’t study with you duuhh I have to wank off.”**

I did not say that.

_That’s what she thinks you’re doing._

**That or you’re shagging someone else.**

Lily and I are not shagging in the first place…

**Well that confirms everything, you're getting some on the side.**

**_I never took you for that type of person… I have to say, Prongs, I lost a little bit of respect for you there…_ **

I am not cheating on Lily. I love her.

**I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say that you loved her?**

I did.

_And you’re not shagging her in the Library because you love her…_

Yes… No… We wouldn’t be shagging in the Library.

**Of course not, just snogging like there is no tomorrow.**

Oh Merlin she’s going to leave me.

**No, she’ll just find someone that will satisfy her every craving.**

Lily doesn’t have cravings, does she?

**_Of course she does, she’s a woman. All women have cravings._ **

_My mum craves pickles when it’s raining._

**_See? Wormtail’s mum has cravings, so Lily is bound to have them._ **

These cravings have never been brought up before.

**Because you were satisfying them. Now… well now you’re a little lax.**

_She’s going to have to find someone else._

 “NO LILY DON’T”

Lily turned around to see James standing up with a terrified look in his eyes.

“Don’t do what, pray tell?”

“Don’t…” He looked around for help from Sirius or Remus, but both hid their faces and couldn’t help their shoulders from shaking with laughter. “Don’t… ever change!”

Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Professor Binns, whose lecture never faltered. I hate you all.

**_Why? We weren’t the ones who told you to make a fool out of yourself._ **

You could have helped me out.

_Sorry, Prongs. We needed to let you fly solo on that one._

**We couldn’t mess up a perfectly good opportunity for you to make an arse out of yourself.**

You are pricks, all of you, and what you did was prickish.

**_Such a stunning variety of vocabulary from our resident Head Boy._ **

**And such a stunning use of indifference from our resident Head Girl. Did you see how she didn’t even care?**

I’m trying not to think about it.

_Indifference is worse then anger. She was indifferent last year… oh Merlin, she’s going to leave you._

James threw his head down on the table. 


	2. Fetish

_ Fetish _

More then a few students were sitting around in the common room when James came back from the Hospital Wing.

“That took a while,” Sirius smiled when James sat on the couch.

“Well, I was concussed. It took me a while to get there let alone explain what happened,” James shrugged.

“That was the brightest thing, I think, that I have ever seen you do, Prongs,” Remus mumbled from behind a book.

“Do you ever stop reading?”

Remus looked up. “Yes. And I'm not reading, I'm studying for our N.E.W.T’s, which are in two weeks. I, unlike you all, cannot get a job based on charm and background.”

“That makes us sound like a lot of pricks, Mooney. Not nice.”

Remus sighed. “I’m sorry, the stress is getting to me.”

“No,” James said.

“Pardon me?”

“No, Moony, it’s not stress.”

“Then what is it, _Prongs_?”

James looked around at Peter and Sirius. “It’s a fetish. You have a book fetish.”

Sirius slowly nodded his head. “Come to think of it, he does always have a book in his hand.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Like I said, I’m studying. It wouldn’t hurt all of you to pick up a book now and again.”

“No, no Moony. This has been going on longer than this year. I’m talking back to the first time I met you, you were carrying a book.”

“It wouldn’t fit in my trunk.”

“I met him in Diagon Alley,” Sirius said. “In Flourish and Blotts.”

“So?” Remus frowned.

“There are books there! Tons of books… now that I think about it, I did see him in a corner and his back was turned.”

“Really, Sirius. That is a bit extreme, you were in there too. We all needed to go in Flourish and Blotts to get books!”

James looked over the top of his glasses at Sirius and then back at Remus. “We never mentioned anything about books, Mooney.”

“Now this is getting stupid.” Remus stood up (with his book, to the others’ enjoyment) and walked towards the portrait hole. He smiled at Lily, who was coming in from lunch.

“You’re smart for leaving him.” Remus nodded and left.

“Oy! Who said I was leaving him?” Lily asked.

“You’re not going to leave me?!” James jumped up. Lily glared.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” And continued past to her room.

James sat back down. “She can’t do that forever, we have a Head meeting tonight.”

“You of all people should know what she can and can’t do, Prongs,” Sirius winked at Peter. 

 

**Get your nose out of that book, Moony.**

**_What? James, give it back._ **

No, we have planned an intervention.

**_What? Oh Merlin, James, just give it back!_ **

**Not until you admit you have a problem.**

**_I DON’T HAVE A PROBLEM._ **

_Denial is the first stage, Moony. We are all here to help you._

**_Shut up, Peter._ **

**Oh dear, he has moved into aggression/anger rather quickly.**

(James flipped through a book on his lap.)

It says here that in extreme cases wizards can bounce between denial and aggression for months. Wormtail, take his wand, we don’t want any accidents.

**_Oh for Merlin’s sake. I have to study and this game is wearing thin._ **

Your well-being is not a game to us, Moony.

**Where is he going?**

_Can he just walk out of Charms?_

He just did.

…

_Where do you think he went?_

**Library.**

 

“See look!” Lily hissed at Marlene. “They drove Remus to insanity!” 

“He’s hardly insane, Lily. He just walked out.”

“In the middle of Charms when the N.E.W.T is less then a month away? Only an insane wizard would attempt that.” Lily shook her head.

“Maybe he needed to go the bathroom?”

Lily glared at Marlene and she was taken aback.

“Did you have another fight with _him_?” Marlene jerked her head in the general direction of James’ seat.

“No, I am indifferent.”

“That’s not what everyone is saying.”

“Who cares what everyone is saying?”

“You should, they’re talking about stealing your boyfriend.”

“WHAT!”

“Yes, Miss Evans, what is it?” Professor Flitwick stared at her from his platform.

“What… a fascinating charm, Professor!”

“I know, Miss Evans! It’s nice to know that some students have an appreciation for the basic charms. The Silencing Charm happens to be my favourite as well!” Professor Flitwick smiled and then continued with the lecture.

“How do you keep doing that?” Marlene whispered.

“Luck. Pure luck,” Lily groaned. 

 

Both Marlene and Lily had the last block of the day free, and headed to the Library. 

“It’s unhealthy for you to be indifferent about people trying to steal your boyfriend,” Marlene said.

“Do you have any idea what subtlety means? I was going to ask you.”

“Yes, Lily, I’m sure. What we need to discuss is how to stop these people.”

“Marlene, I’m not worried about people, I’m worried about the girls.”

“Yes, you know what I meant…but really Lily, what are you going to do?”

“I thought you had a plan for me?”

Marlene sighed. “I didn’t want to say it first in case you had something. And I know how you like to feel like you’ve had your input in something.”

Lily gave a frustrated sigh and Marlene continued. “Alright, now what we have to do is get you un-mad at James.”

“Here I am think that it’s something that’s actually going to work…”

“Now, Lily hear me out. We have to remind you of his finer aspects.”

“Like his eyes?” Lily smiled.

“Exactly!”

“Like his eyes when he’s pulling a stupid prank or hexing someone or making for of Snape,” Lily glared.

“Or not… I was thinking of his eyes when he looks at you!” Marlene suggested.

“You mean when he’s looking past me or undressing me with his eyes!”

“This is going to take longer than I thought.” Marlene shook her head at a snarling Lily. 

 

Peter was followed into the Gryffindor common room by Remus. 

“Guess where I found him?” Peter said.

“In the library?” Sirius guessed.

“No actually,” Remus glared at Peter. “I was in the kitchen.”

“That’s no fun!” James frowned.

“I know, that’s why I was going to say he was wanking off in the library. But then -”

“Then he realized that I am not a buffoon and can speak for myself!”

“If I didn’t know any better, Moony, I’d say you were angry with us.”

“You think?” 


	3. Snivellus

**Snivellus**

"What did you say to me?"

"I said that dumping that Mudblood was the smartest thing you've ever done," Snape sneered.

"What? Who said I broke up with her?"

Sirius, whose wand was at the ready beside James, relaxed a little at what James had said and gave him a reproachful look. "You realize that he just called Lily and you-know-what and all you care about are the rumours flying around?"

James blanched."Oh, right." He shook his head a pulled out his wand as well.

"You two aren't going to hex me," Snape said.

"You're right." Sirius stepped closer. "We're going to curse you."

Snape's wand flew out of his hand. James and Sirius looked at each other; but then both of their wands landed next to Snape's.

"What the-" James looked around.

"You should know better, Potter," Lily glared, her wand pointing at them.

"Ouch," Snape whispered. Then James lunged at him.

He woke up some time later in the Hospital Wing. 

"What happened, Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey loomed over his bed.

"Who's Mr Potter?" James winced.

"Oh Merlin he lost his memory! Oh Merlin, he's going to die. James I never told you this, but I love you!" Sirius said in a panic.

James looked around, confused, and Madam Pomfrey handed him a cup. "Drink this, dear."  
James grinned up at them. "Cheers!" and drank it. There was a smile on his face when he finished and suddenly passed out.

Sirius wheeled around to Madam Pomfrey. "You," he pointed at her. "You poisoned him!"

"He was concussed, Mr Black. I know it can be an emotional..." She was being hugged.

"Oh thank Merlin! Snivellus used this...this..." Sirius tried to get out through sobs.

"Pull yourself together, Black. I'm his bloody girlfriend and I'm not crying," Lily glared from her chair beside James bed.

"That's because you're an unfeeling wench." 

That was the last thing Sirius said for the rest of the day and he woke up later that evening in a bed beside James. 

James looked over and smiled. "Cheers mate! You've been out for hours." He laughed to himself. "Would you look at the two of us? At one time it was Snivellus in here and we were still out roaming the corridors..." James reminisced.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned. "I barely got a scratch from ol' Snivellus; Lily attacked me when I called her a wench."

"YOU DID WHAT?" James was halfway out of his bed. I am so amused!

"Calm down!" Sirius picked up a pillow to protect himself. "She wasn't crying over your unconscious body!"

"And let me guess, you were?" James walked over.

"Perhaps..."

James grabbed the pillow Sirius was clutching to his chest and began to smother him with it.  
"You bloody git! Now she's going to think I'm a poof! I don't need another reason for her to leave me."

Sirius managed to stop the pillow from surrounding his face. "Why is it such a crime to care?!"

"I suppose you said that you loved me too, didn't you?" James let go of the pillow and sat down on his own bed.

"And I don't regret it."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Sirius, I think we need to talk..."

"Oh Merlin, I think he's breaking up with him," Snape laughed from the bed on the other side of James.

Both Sirius and James looked in surprise over at Snape and then James cheered. "I'm not weak! You're here too!"

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Potter. Like Black, I'm here because your Mudblood girlfriend attacked me after you hit the wall."

"You're welcome, James," Lily smiled from the door.

"I could have taken him," James grumbled as he walked up to Lily to give her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Please, not here. I think I might vomit." Snape stuck his tongue out.

"I did it once, Snivellus, I'll do it again," Lily warned.

Sirius cheered when Lily pulled out her wand. "Watch out, Snivellus!"

Snape grumbled and sunk back into his bed and rolled over.

I hate being concussed. 

_**Why?**_

**Yeah, you get excused from classes.**

It's just not exciting...

_Getting your head bashed into a wall isn't exciting?_

_**Plus you cracked your skull, that's exciting.**_

Not when you're on the receiving end.

**So switch the stories, Snivellus will never correct you, he'll just be happy people are talking about him.**

But I'll know...

_Why are you so whiney, what's wrong with you?_

**He's just worried.**

_**About what?**_

**About Lily...**

Padfoot, I think you've said enough about that...

_**James, what are you not telling us?**_

It's nothing. Leave me out of this, I'm trying to listen.

_..._

_**...**_

_Who is he and what did he do with Prongs?_

**I'll tell you two later.**

To put it simply, Lily was in a state of shock. James Potter had just pushed away the Marauders' on-going note to listen in class. Something was not right.

"Did you see that, Marlene?"

"No. Unlike you, I don't continually gaze at my boyfriend."

"That 'cause you don't have one."

"And it's so lovely of you to keep reminding me, Lily," Marlene glared.

"For Merlin's sake, Marlene! It's not always about you!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "You've been a touch dramatic these last few days."

"I think James is going to leave me."

Marlene stared. "This is new because..."

"Because he might actually do it! He's been looking at me funny and sighing. He's avoiding me, even his friends are!"

Marlene put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Look, I don't know what's going on in James' walnut-sized brain, but he'd be crazy to leave you." 


End file.
